KImi saves Z
by liameljones16
Summary: When z finds himself in trouble when boys from another town come after him Kimi has to step up and save him from the boys


Disclamier : All grown up belongs to Arlene Klasky, Garbor Csupo , Paul Germain the story place during the events of it's cupid stupid Kimi and z were walking and talking Kimi was wearing her red shirt and her purple rubberband in her hair and red sticks and two stars a necklace with a yellow piece in the middle a pink skirt and brown boots and a light blue braclet on her right arm , Z was wearing his black jacket with a gray shirt and a yellow earring on his right ear green pants and black shoes , Tommy was wearing his blue shirt with a green collar and white sleeves green pants and brown shoes , Chuckie was wearing his lavender shirt brown pants with a brown belt and a yellow buckle and black shoes, Lil was wearing her pink shirt with a yellow necklace and a yellow braclet on her right arm gray pants covering half of her legs and green shoes , Susie was wearing red head rag a pink pattern shirt purple pants with a black belt and a light blue braclet on her left arm and a pink and red braclet on her right arm and grey shoes and two pink ear earrings ,phil was wearing his green jacket with a blue t shirt blue pants and black shoes , and finally Angelica was wearing her heart shaped rubberband in her yellow hair a red dress with a white braclet around her neck and two white earrings on both ears a pink ribbon with a bow tie around the waste and purple shoes just then when Z and Kimi were dancing his phone started to ring

Z : i have to take this

Kimi : i will wait for you

so he went to the boys bathroom to answer it when he did it was dad who was also a plumber answered

Z : is everything okay dad ?

Dad : you have to get out of there

Z : why ?

Dad : there is a boy after you

Z : okay

he hanged up the phone and he left the boys bathroom and he went back to tell Kimi what was going on

Kimi: hey z do you want to dance

Z : look i can't stay i have to leave

Kimi : why ?

Z : there is a boy after me and i can't endanger you

Kimi : oh

Z : bye Kimi

he head for the exit and he leaves the gym Susie , Tommy , Phil , LIl , Angelica and Chuckie walk over after they saw Z leave

Angelica : what 's wrong with him ?

Kimi : a boy is after him

Chuckie : we have to help him

Kimi : no chuckie

Tommy : what do you mean no ?

Kimi : i have to go and help him

Chuckie : okay

Susie : are you sure ?

Chuckie : yes

Angelica : before you go take this with you

she placed the knife in her hand

Kimi : what is the knife for ?

Lil : to cut rope or to free somebody

Kimi : alright here i go

Susie : we will be in touch

she leaves the gym and she follows z all the way to the pool when she got there Z was getting of his scooter and the boy that was after him appeared

Z : i see you just couldn't let me be

Boy : after you did that charity work with that Girl there is no way i am going to let you get off that easy

Z : let me guess i have to fight you

Boy : you guessed right no let's go

he started by kicking him in his chest Kimi stood there and watched him get hurt

Kimi : z no

Z got up and turned around to see her

Z : look this does not concern you

Kimi : i am not going to let you get beat up by this guy

just then the boy used his power to wrap Z up and blow Kimi away

Z : stop let me go

boy : no i will tie you up and toss you into the pool

Z : what

he grabbed Z and tossed him into the pool he was no tangled underwater

Kimi : z

she turned around with a angry look on her face

Kimi : you monster

boy : now to take care of you

Angelica : i don't think so

Tommy and his friends joined the battle

boy : what ?

Susie : we got him

Tommy : you free Z

Kimi : got it

she ran toward the pool and she saw z had a hard time getting free he was close to drowning unitl he looked up and he saw Kimi dive into the pool and she swam down to where he was and she used the knife to cut him loose then he passed out so she carried Z as she swam back to the surface her hair and clothes were soak and wet

Kimi : Z don't worry i will get you through this

Z didn't say anything so she had to do the one thing to wake him up so she closed her eyes and poker her lips forward and she kissed him her lips pushed up against his and she started to blush then he woke up finally she swam back to the other side of the pool Lil and susie helped them out of the pool

Kimi : z are you okay

Z : uh yeah what happened ?

Kimi : i dove in to save you from drowning

Z : thank you

Kimi : you're welcome now let's take you home

Z got up and he walked with Kimi while Angelica and the others took the boy to the police when they got their Z 's dad came to the door and he hugged him and thanked Kimi for saving him and she left and went to back to enjoy the rest of the event in the gym

the end 


End file.
